Creciendo
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Bakugou era un chico sin filtro, sobre todo para las cuestiones importantes de su desarrollo. Eso lo supieron sus padres cuando un día, con trece años, se paró enfrente y dijo: "tuve mi primera erección". Ahora, con diez y seis, ¿qué tanto pasará con él?
1. Chapter 1

—¿Más té, querido?—, preguntó Mitsuki, ofreciendo la tetera.  
—Gracias—, tendió la taza, esperando a que su esposa llenara esta, cuando escucharon el estruendo de su hijo hacerse acompañar de la puerta golpeada.  
Ellos continuaron con tranquilidad, por costumbre, pero nunca esperaron a que su hijo se parara derecho, frente a ellos, con la cara de seriedad.  
Ambos padres lo sabían: iba decir algo importante.  
Aún recordaban cuando Katsuki tenía trece años, unos cuántos atrás, y se paró delante de ellos durante el desayuno, con la misma expresión estoica, y dijo: "papá, mamá: tuve mi primera erección", luego subió de nuevo por las escaleras, dejando a sus padres sin saber qué hacer.  
Les costó procesar esa información, pero para la noche de ese día, lograron hablar con Katsuki y se alegraban de tener un hijo sincero como él.  
Más en ese momento, teniendo a un adolescente de diez y seis años, no sabían exactamente qué esperar.  
—¿Tienes algo qué decirnos, hijo?—, empezó su padre.  
—Sí—, mantenía el mismo estoicismo—. Les quiero decir que tengo una novia—, sus padres hicieron una mueca de alegría, pero Katsuki no los dejó hablar—. Y quiero tener sexo ella.  
Esa era la parte donde ellos desencajaban la mandíbula. Se miraron ambos, buscando qué decir—: ¿Estás seguro?—, preguntó su madre.  
—Sí—, volvió a afirmar—, llevamos dos meses juntos, lo hemos hablado y queremos tener nuestra primera vez juntos.  
Otra vez la mirada compartida. Esa vez, Katsuki les quitó las ganas de hablar con lo siguiente:  
—Quiero que sea en mi habitación, el sábado por la tarde. No les pido que se vayan, sólo que no molesten.  
Tomó su bolso, dio media vuelta, y subió a su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿No deberíamos, no sé: salir a algún sitio?—, preguntó el señor Bakugou a su esposa, ambos sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Mitsuki tamborileaba los dedos en el reposa brazos del mueble, tratando de poner atención al audio de la película que "veían"—. No: él dijo que no quería que nos fuéramos, sólo que no molestáramos.

El señor Bakugou volvió a enderezarse sobre los cojines, guiando su visión a la TV.

Hacía menos de tres horas, Katsuki había bajado por las escaleras, recién bañado, con su mejor atuendo casual y perfumado, anunciando "irá por Ochako". Sus padres, teniendo su comida de la tarde, sólo asintieron, y aunque no lo decía, el señor Bakugou estaba orgulloso de lo calmado que lucía Katsuki por la situación.

Tardó como dos horas.

Estando en la misma sala de estar, escucharon la puerta abrirse. Los dos padres se inclinaron, tratando de ver a la chica que tenía así a Katsuki, pero él mismo la guio dentro de la sala, presentándola a los señores Bakugou—: padre, madre, ella es Uraraka Ochako; es mi novia.

Le tendieron la mano, pero la muchacha apenas expresó palabra alguna: tenía la cara enrojecida y si Mitsuki entendía bien, estaba ocultando una marca de beso en su cuello.

Pero debía aceptarlo: ni ellos como padre ni la muchacha como novia estaban cómodos con la idea de tener que saludarse sabiendo que la pareja tendría sexo por primera vez esa noche.

Sólo Katsuki parecía tomarlo con cierto deje de normalidad.

Terminaron las presentaciones y ellos subieron a la habitación, dejando a sus padres a merced del silencio. Fue entonces que se encontraron dudando si debían salir o no.

El señor Bakugou giró de nuevo hacia su esposa—: ¿crees que les esté yendo bien?

Su señora parecía notar el nerviosismo de todo. En su cabeza repetía lo torpe que había sido la primera vez de los ahora esposos, y entendía que de cierta él como hombre estaba preocupado.

Más la pregunta le había hecho sentir incómoda: quiso cambiar de canal y en el corto intermedio sin audio de uno a otro, escuchó un gemido agudo.

Por inercia apagó la TV, dándole la mirada a su esposo, buscando si él también lo había escuchado, y en efecto: ambos lo habían oído.

Elevaron la mirada: sobre su cabeza esta la habitación de Bakugou.

—No te lo pongas—, escucharon un susurro e identificaron la voz de la chica—. Quiero sentirlo.

La piel se erizó en un instante. La chica le estaba pidiendo a su hijo que no usara condón.

—Debo prevenirlo—, sentenció la madre, pero su esposo le sostuvo del brazo, provocando que ambos forcejearan.

—No—, escucharon la voz más ronca de lo usual, jadeante de su hijo—. Te quiero demasiado como para arriesgarte así.

Y con ese comentario, soltó el brazo de su esposa.

Se hizo el silencio por un momento, con ellos alertas. Y en medio de esa ausencia de silencio, escucharon un quejido lastimero y agudo.

Masaru se cubrió los ojos con sentimiento: Katsuki ya era todo un hombre.

Su esposa entendió, llegando a consolar a su esposo.

—Te amo, Ochako—, escucharon con esfuerzo, y eso fue suficiente para tocar la fibra sensible en la madre: Katsuki ya era todo un hombre.

—Mi bebé—, lloriqueó Mitsuki.

—Creció tan rápido—, berreó Masuru.

Ese era el momento. Katsuki había dejado de ser niño para convertir a su novia en mujer por primera vez. Katsuki ya era lo suficiente maduro como para tener relaciones, así que era todo un adulto ya.

La pareja de padres estaban en la atmósfera de nostalgia, recordando lo maravilloso que había sido su hijo de pequeño y qué tan rápido se había hecho mayor, soltando palabras de ánimo para él y para sí mismos, pero todo cambió en un momento: el sonido de la cama golpeando la pared los despertó de su ensoñación paterna.

—¡Más, Katsuki!—, es escuchó amortiguado por las paredes.

Sin dudarlo, ambos padres corrieron fuera de la casa.

Aquello había dejado de ser tierno.


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las tres de la mañana.

El señor y la señora Bakugou habían arribado a su hogar al filo de las once de la noche, después de pasar varias horas en una cafetería sin nada qué hacer realmente.

Cuando volvieron a su hogar, las luces estaban completamente apagadas, y la habitación de Katsuki en silencio, por lo que supieron que el acto habría terminado para esas horas.

No quisieron ir a ver la habitación, ni preguntar por el paradero de su hijo: sabían que ellos dos estaban allí dentro, dormidos, y no querían incomodarlos. De todos modos, Katsuki había pedido permiso para que Ochako se quedara a dormir con él esa noche.

Qué más daba: sexo a escondidas no iban a tener.

Sus padres ya lo sabían todo.

Sin embargo, unos ruidos alertaron a la señora Bakugou de una presencia en su hogar. Levantó con cuidado, andando hacia la planta baja para encontrarse con la luz prendida de la cocina. Se acercó y por el filo vio a su hijo de pie, con una durmiente Ochako sentada a la barra de la isla de la cocina.

—Querida, ¿qué sucede?—, llegó su esposo a su espalda, limpiando sus lentes para ver aún con el medio sueño que cargaba encima—. Levanté al baño y no te vi.

Su esposa le calló en un susurro—: Katsuki está en la cocina con Ochako.

Y eso le quitó el sueño a Masuru.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—, preguntó Katsuki en voz baja después de dejar la pizza congelada en el horno microondas—. ¿Te sigue doliendo?

La castaña meneó la cabeza—. No, ya no duele.

Vieron a Katsuki acercarse a la chica, dejando un beso en su frente—: lamento haber sido tan brusco.

Ambos padres alzaron una ceja: ¿alguna vez en su vida Katsuki había mostrado ese cariño por alguien?

—No lo fuiste—, aseguró ella, abrazando al rubio por la cintura, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho—. Es normal que duela la primera vez. Además—, elevó la mirada desde el pecho hacia los ojos castaño encendido de Katsuki—, me gustó mucho que fuera contigo. Me siento muy bien a tu lado.

Mitsuki llevó una palma a sus labios. Ellos de verdad se amaban.

—Son como nosotros—, dijo Masuru a sus espaldas, tomando el hombro de su esposa—. Katsuki encontró una mujer que lo ama de verdad.

Asintió ella.

El sonido del horno se hizo camino en el silencio. Ochako soltó a Katsuki y este se giró para obtener la pizza fuera. La sirvió en un plato y estaban por comenzar a comer, cuando habló el rubio—: oye, ¿y si probamos lo que dijiste de la boca antes de comer?

Sólo vieron a Ochako soltar una risa y levantándose de la silla, se arrodilló frente a Katsuki.

Masuru y Mitsuki subían las escaleras a galope antes de que ella le pudiera bajar el pantalón a su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de dejar a Ochako en su departamento, Mitsuki obligó sin explicación alguna a Katsuki a limpiar la cocina entera.


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado alrededor de tres semanas desde la primera visita de Ochako a su hogar.

Aunque no pasaran mucho tiempo con ella en esas tres semanas, ambos padres habían notado sí la presencia de ella en Katsuki, sobre todo Mitsuki: su hijo había dejado de levantar casi al medio día en fines de semana, porque debía estar preparado para salir con su novia; había dejado de ser desorganizado con su ropa, teniéndola limpia y arreglada porque de esa manera no era necesario mucho el tiempo para elegir un atuendo con el cual verse con la chica.

En pocas palabras, Katsuki se había hecho pulcro consigo mismo y pendiente de los quehaceres de la casa porque, según le dijo a su madre un día en que se propuso él mismo para lavar los enseres de cocina de la cena de ese día, "a Ochako le gusta los hombres que pueden hacer de todo", entonces Katsuki se estaba tomando la iniciativa de hacer todo, incluido los quehaceres.

Sin embargo, le seguía un hábito persistente: se encerraba en su habitación por largas horas cuando no tenía que salir con su novia o ir a la escuela.

Mitsuki le enfurecía aquello, mas con lo bien portado que era últimamente, poco podía decir de eso.

¿Qué tanto hacía allí dentro? Si bien doblar la ropa de vez en cuando tomara bastante, no era como para tantas horas.

Aquel día, Mitsuki paseaba por las habitaciones. En antaño, era común encontrar ropa por doquier, y aunque ahora era una situación ajena, lo seguía haciendo por costumbre.

Sin embargo, al querer entrar a la habitación de su hijo, encontró la puerta cerrada.

Dejó a un lado el cesto de ropa e intentó abrir la cerradura con cuidado, tratando de no llamar la atención de su primogénito. Al no lograrlo, decidió cotillear lo que pasaba allí.

—Sí, yo también creo que reprobaré la prueba…—, le escuchó—. ¿De qué hablas? Estudiamos demasiado: conseguiremos la nota que conseguiremos, pero será con nuestro esfuerzo…—. Bakugou escuchó la respuesta a eso, soltando un quejido de incomodo—. Tampoco digas eso: no es para tanto—, guardó silencio de nuevo, pero cambio su tono de voz a uno más bajo, como si quisiera que fuera íntimo—. Eso sí es para mucho: te amo demasiado.

Así que hablaba con Ochako por teléfono todas esas horas. Ese chico: no dejaba a su novia un instante.

Sin duda alguna esa chica estaba cambiando a su hijo y para bien. El cariño que ambos se demostraban no le dejaba duda: Katsuki había encontrado un lugar al que siempre quería volver y estar allí cuanto pudiera.

Su hijo se notaba no ilusionado, sino enamorado pero en ese enamoramiento no que ahoga y enloquece, sino de aquel que siendo profundo, pone en juicio la cabeza en pos de la otra persona. Ese amor que busca para ambas partes lo mejor bajo la estela de cuidado mutuo.

Nunca creyó que su hijo encontraría algo así, y sobre todo tan joven.

Se enorgullecía de él.

—¿Sabes algo? Hoy te mirabas hermosa con el uniforme…—, volvió hablar. Mitsuki, que se había alejado de la puerta, juntó de nuevo el oído—. ¿Eso diría? Entonces descríbete para poder imaginarlo…— abrió los ojos en sorpresa. ¿Qué significaba aquello?—, ¿yo? Yo me estoy bajando el cierre, para poder imaginarme mejor.

Fue suficiente.

Mistuki tomó la cesta de ropa y decidió que la ropa interior la lavaría su hijo por sí mismo a partir de ese momento.


	5. Chapter 5

Había pasado alrededor de tres semanas desde la primera visita de Ochako a su hogar.

Masuru, si bien estaba orgulloso de que su hijo tuviera una novia, ahora tenía la oportunidad de pensar en otras cosas.

Con Katsuki bien cuidado y preocupado por su chica, era momento de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, la señora Bakugou y el señor Bakugou pudieran tener un poco de acción, como aquellos años de antaño en que ambos montaban la motocicleta de Masuru, una que él mismo había construido, y hacían viajes de fin de semana hacia la playa.

Saber que su hijo vivía con precaución su vida sexual era un orgullo, pero saber que esa osadía pasional, como de hacerlo en la cocina, le hicieron recordar varias cosas que habían sucedido en cocinas, en baños, en parques y por qué no: en los vestidores de una tienda de ropa.

Sin duda alguna era igual de atrevido que su padre.

Y esperaba que su hijo, cuando llegara a su edad, no dejara que esa chispa se apagara. Por eso, era momento que los señores Bakugou se tomaran un tiempo para ellos.

Esa tarde de jueves, después del trabajo, Masuru abrió la puerta con cuidado, evitando hacer ruido caminó hacia su esposa y besando su hombro, le susurró al oído—: hoy te ves hermosa—, Mitsuki, que cocinaba la cena después de escuchar la conversación de su hijo, sintió un escalofrío: usaban la misma línea de coqueteo—. ¿Por qué tiemblas?

Sin quererlo, las mejillas se le enrojecieron—: ¿qué sucede contigo?—, volteó.

Masuru le dedicó una risa—: nada, nada—, meneó las manos frente a él—. En realidad, sí—, se sinceró—: he estado pensando. Katsuki ya es mayor como para tener una novia, ya sabe ir y venir de la escuela, de la ciudad… en pocas palabras, ya no necesita que lo vigilemos constantemente—, se inclinó sobre el estante al lado de la estufa—. Pensé que era buen momento para los dos. Ya sabes: tener un momento de esposos.

Mitsuki lo escuchaba con atención, mostrando un rostro sin expresión.

Sabía que él tenía razón. Era momento de que ambos se dieron un espacio en sus vidas para volver a ser amantes de nuevo.

Olvidarse de que eran padres, de que eran esposos, y recordar que al final del día, seguían siendo un hombre y una mujer dueños de los más grandes placeres humanos.

Su esposa aceptó, así que habiendo dicho a Katsuki que saldrían la noche siguiente, los dos se encaminaron en al auto hacia lo habitual: un restaurante fastuoso.

Sin embargo, al cabo de una hora, Masuru suspiraba al desilusionado: aquello no se sentía como antes. Y por lo que veía en el rostro de Mitsuki, ella tampoco lo disfrutaba.

—Sí, podemos tocar lo que sea—, escuchó desde la mesa. Viró en esa dirección, encontrando una banda de música.

Mitsuki sólo vio cómo su esposo se levantaba, tomaba por los hombros al que había hablado, y susurró unas cosas a su oído. Entonces se sentó, después de tender algunos billetes al tipo, y miró con satisfacción a su esposa—: espero que esto nos haga recordar.

Los violines empezaron a tocar, los violonchelos de la misma manera, y Masuru no lo evitó: el gen Bakugou se hizo presente.

Levantó del asiento, tomó un tenedor de la mesa y empezó a cantar con un pie sobre la silla—: _I was made for loving you, baby_—, y aunque las demás mesas en el restaurante lo miraban con extrañeza, Mitsuki lo miraba divertida, sonriendo.

Y en esa sonrisa, Masuru vio el reflejo de todos sus recuerdos.

La tomó de la mano, dejó algunos billetes más en la mesa, y salieron por la puerta.

Subieron al auto, y no se detuvieron hasta no ver las olas del mar.

Mitsuki llevaba el pelo revuelto cuando Masuru aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento de su hogar. Había sido la noche más alocada que habían tenido en muchos años, pero ver su casa familiar, saber que tenían un edificio entero de responsabilidades, les había bajado el ánimo muy de repente.

Apagó el moto del auto, y el silencio se hizo.

—Supongo que aquí termina la noche—, susurró Mitsuki. Masuru asintió.

Salieron en silencio del auto, caminando hacia la entrada, y tan sólo abrir la cerradura, escucharon un golpeteo.

—¿Qué es eso?—, preguntó Masuru.

Era un golpe repetido, como si alguien estuviera martillando o aplaudiendo.

Y en medio de ese golpe, escucharon un jadeo pesado.

Los dos entendieron: Katsuki había invitado a Ochako a su casa.

Pero Masuru lo vio de otra forma—: creo que tendremos que regresar al auto—, dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Mitsuki le vio perpleja. Pero entendió en seguida.

Soltó una risa, y los dos padres no se presentaron en su hogar sino hasta la mañana siguiente.


End file.
